Blitzkrieg Boys On Film
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: "No way! Its our photographer isn't it!" Bryan pointed out, with his eyes twitching with amusement. - "Yes, well done Bryan. Do you want a sticker?" Tala replied sarcastically. The Blitzkrieg Boys now suffer the same curse as the Bladebreakers, competiting up against them to sell the best sexy calender for a good cause (charity). (Kai will appear later on in the story guys!)
1. Chapter 1

**Blitzkrieg Boys On Film; Chapter 1.**

"You must be pissing joking me! Those Bladebreakers really would do anything for attention." The red haired leader spoke out loud to his team-mates who were in the same room as him. "I mean come on, Tyson would add dog shit to his brand if it made his fans happy."

Instantly bursting out laughing, Bryan placed down his Xbox controller and turned off the console to turn his attention to what his best friend was ranting about. "Are you jealous about their new calendar Tala?" He asked in a curious tone, peeking over the sofa to watch his reaction.

"Am I fuck."

"Yea come on Bryan. Why would we be jealous about that?" Spencer interrupted and wiped his oily hands down on a cloth. "We all know we have more fan-girls then those guys."

"We have fangirls. I don't know about you Spencer." Bryan replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "I can see you really taking this personally Tala."

A sigh left the leaders dry throat as he tossed the Russian newspaper. "I wouldn't be surprised that this becomes a new trend, that's all I'm saying." Tala explained and stood up from the ground to walk into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of lemonade.

"What? You think our manager will feed off this idea and make us pose?" Spencer raised an eyebrow and packed away his beyblading tools in his tool box beside him. "Don't be silly, their only doing it for charity."

"Yea, who wants to look at a bunch of nobody's." Bryan huffed and sat back down on the sofa properly, picking up his controller off the floor to continue playing his game online with friends he'd met. But his attention soon slipped when they registered the sound of the front door being knocked. "Tala! Get the door you women."

Spencer smirked in a slight amused manner as he watched the pale Russian walk out the kitchen with a cold glass of lemonade in his hand. "One of these days Bryan…" Tala hissed under his breath as he walked to the door to place his free hand on the knob, opening it.

Revealing a curved blonde girl with twinkling chestnut brown eyes, she looked up at the leader like he was a God. "Hello Mr Valkov. It's a pleasure to meet you." She spoke in a joyful and friendly tone, holding out her free hand to shake his. Holding a large bag in the other, along with a pair of car keys.

"Uh." Tala raised an eyebrow at the young women. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh." The girl then lowered her hand and laughed faintly with nerves. "Well. I am Fawn. I am your photographer for your up coming annual calendar. Your manager has sent me. Apparently you are in competition with the Bladebreakers calendar that's due to be released soon."

Instantly the wolf beyblader felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. "That cheeky bas…." He swallowed the empty words forcefully and placed his hand onto his forehead, rubbing it stressfully. "How long has he been planning this?" The Blitzkrieg leader asked, really not impressed right now.

"Yesterday. They sent me out here with such short notice."

Looking the young hopeful up and down like she was a prey, he stepped aside and nodded for the girl to walk in. "Wait here. I need to explain this to everyone." Tala explained and picked up her heavy bag to shift it behind the sofa out the way_. Bloody hell, that's heavy! I bet she dragged it to the door! What's she carrying? A dead body?_

Fawn closed the door behind her and glanced her chestnut brown eyes around the environment. It was clean yet full of junk. But the girl did her best to not judge before she got to know them. "Hi guys." She waved innocently with a bright smile.

"Who's the chick?" Bryan blinked and turned his xbox back off. This girls voice got his full attention, it sounded so soothing yet daring. Yet when he peeked over the sofa to view her appearance, it really didn't meet his expectations. A pair of pink converse on her feet, light blue jeans and a black t-shirt. A tomboy!? With a little line of eyeliner on her eyelids and peach lipstick on her lips. She really was casual. "No way! Its our photographer isn't it!"

"Yes, well done Bryan. Do you want a sticker?"

"Oh shut up Tala." Bryan growled and stood up from the sofa to approach the young blonde whilst rubbing his hands together excitedly. "I knew this was going to happen. Gosh, I am going to have so much fun with you."

"Ignore the man-whore Fawn. You'll get used to him." Tala snarled and turned his attention to Spencer, who just sighed heavily and shrugged. "I am sacking our manager tomorrow. Don't worry."

"But then we won't be in the tournament because we signed up with his name." Bryan exclaimed and stood next to the young photographer. "So, are you from the same company as the girl who photographed the Bladebreakers?"

"No. I'm from a cheaper one." Fawn explained and itched the back of her neck anxiously. "Your manager said he had a budget."

Bryan then chuckled faintly, meanwhile Tala downed his lemonade to sooth the anger building up inside of his broad figure. "He's such a wanker. So Fawn, how long do we have to get his over with?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Technically, four days." She answered and sly moved from the spot she was told to stay put. "I flew in from the U.K."

"Does that mean she is staying here?" Bryan asked raising an eyebrow. "We have sleeping bags."

"Be rude of us to let you stay in some strange Russian hotel." Spencer spoke in a calm tone. "Tala, she can have the sofa?"

"She isn't staying." Tala barked. "We both know Bryan won't give her a warm welcome."

"He's a virgin. Can you tell." Bryan giggled and pointed to his leader with his thumb carelessly. "He always has a nervous break down when a girl enters his territory.

"You are pushing your luck Bryan!"

Standing there with her eyes widening with shock with what Bryan just stated, the girl took a deep breath to swallow the laughter that was building up inside her curved figure. "Christ…" Fawn mumbled silently to herself, enjoying every minute of being around these boys. _This is going to be a long four days..._

* * *

**A/N:** This originally was supposed to be the sequel to the story Boys On Film; but I got too fricken excited to post it! The ideas brewing just made me laugh so much I just couldn't wait to share it all with you. It includes my favourite married couple Bryan and Tala, so its guaranteed a proper laugh for everyone who is Blitzkrieg Boy fans. Let me know what you think! **Love XOAnn13OX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blitzkrieg Boys On Film; Chapter 2. Girl Is Hogging The Property.**

Giving in to his teammates about the fact Fawn wasn't going anywhere in this cold country alone, the leader sat down at the kitchen table and began to tuck in to his healthy meal he'd prepared earlier in the day – Chicken salad. But the peace and quiet in the abandoned warehouse didn't last long when the photographer and Bryan sat on the sofa in the front room. They were so loud!

"Have you ever tried Russian vodka before?" The silver haired male asked with a cheeky grin appearing over his dry lips and held up the alcoholic bottle.

The blonde blinked and nodded a no. "I am not really a fan of alcohol." She answered and watched Bryan open the ceil on the drink.

He raised an eyebrow and shifted closer to her to give the girl a lecture of a lifetime. "That's because you have never drunk Russian Vodka. It's how to have a good time here." Bryan glanced at her again to watch the girl's face grow even paler. She looked nervous and insecure about this idea. _Fuck sake_ -.-; "Just think of this as a experience in Russia." He winked and began to pour the drink into two shot glasses.

"Oh, okay." Fawn smiled at Spencer who joined them, sitting on the sofa inbetween them. "Do you like Russian vodka then?"

"Its okay. It gets rid of the worries sometimes." Spencer replied and picked up the bottle when Bryan had placed it down and sipped it slowly. "It really gives you the confidence to do anything."

Bryan rolled his eyes at his teammate. "Spencer is probably the hardest person here when it comes to alcohol. He never gets drunk." He explained and handed Fawn a shot glass of pure Russian vodka.

"You are a pussy if you get drunk on this stuff." Spencer then switched on the television and began to relax.

"Pussy?" Bryan perked up and twitched. "It 45% you moran!"

"Holy cow." Fawn felt her eyes water from just smelling the product. It was like just smelling petrol! And God knows what it was going to do to her stomach. _Oh I'm sorry Liver _– The brown eyed girl thought to herself and awaited for Bryan to do the count down. "Okay, I will only have one. No more."

"One always leads to two." Spencer smiled with amusement faintly. "Never say that Fawn."

"Yea, if theres anything left after you've drunk it that's is." Bryan shifted past his teammate sit back next to Fawn. "Ready? 3.2.1 drink!"

Closing her eyes as she brung the drink to her lips, Fawn swallowed the poison and slammed the shot glass down in time with Bryan. Instantly her throat began to burn and her body tensed up. "How can you enjoy drinking that? Fuck me." She gasped and twitched with nerves.

"One more." Bryan smirked with amusement at her reaction. "You will learn to love it if you drink more."

"Why can't you accept a no?" Fawn scuffled and registered the sound of him snatching the bottle of Spencer to spare them another drop in the shot glasses. "BRYAN!"

"Will you guys shut up!" Tala barked from inside the kitchen diner. "I am trying to listen to the radio in here; the Bladebreakers are beyblading the Majestics."

"Pffft." Spencer rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of vodka back. "Why don't you have some Tala? It will help you unwind. I bet its what Kai does in his spare time too."

Tala scowled and peeked into the front room in a frustrated manner. "Speaking of Kai, he's talking about coming to stay and train in Russia for a while. Apparently he wants to lay low after that stupid calendar was published; he's had none stop harassment from the fangirls." He spoke in a serious tone and folded his arms.

"Make him sleep outside." Fawn giggled, now tipsy from the strong alcoholic drink. "I heard he's a proper asssshole."

Bryan then burst out laughing. "Talk about a light weight, she's only had four shots." He then paused to think of an idea. Kai is so taking part in this calendar as well! Especially if Bryan can help it.

"I told you Fawn. One always leads to many more." Spencer reminded, hiding the amusement in his figure at the young girl, who just sat there giggling at herself. "She is a giggly drunk."

"Urgh." Tala slapped his forehead. "Why do I even bother? This is why she shouldn't have stayed over."

"Hey!" Bryan interrupted. "She is experiencing Russia."

* * *

_This is really starting to piss me off_ – A red haired Russian thought to himself as he stood outside the locked bathroom door with his toothbrush, towel and a pair of boxers. Losing his patients, the Blitzkrieg leader knocked his free hand against the wooden door and bit his lower lip for a moment.

"Hello?" Fawn replied from the otherside and switched off the shower. Gosh that drink had really gone to her head, she couldn't function properly. "Everything alright?"

"Are you coming out anytime soon?"Tala complained and leaned against the wall. "We only have a few days for this shoot remember."

"Don't be so rude Tala!"

Bryan giggled as he walked past at his ratty team captains behaviour. "I bet you'd love to walk in there and see her naked." He commented on his way to the kitchen, to prepare some hang over food for him and Fawn.

Tala's face grew a warm blush at the thought of him walking in and witnessing her just wearing a towel. But he soon shrug out the thought and returned back to reality. "You are a pervert Bryan. I hope she heard you." He exclaimed and gripped hold of his toothbrush tightly.

Bryan peeked back into the corridor and smirked. "I know I would peek. I'm not gay like you." He spoke before returning back into the kitchen to cook.

"Bryan, yo….." Tala cut himself off when he registered the sound of the bathroom door opening. Suddenly his eyes lit up when he watched the girl walk out wearing a t-shirt and pair of tight jeans. But the bathroom smelt of her girly elements! Shampoo, perfume and etc. "About time."

"Pft. I am never touching Russian Vodka again." Fawn complained and placed her hand up the side of her make-up'd face. "Never let me drink it again Tala." She added before walking back in to the front room to go dry her hair.

* * *

After stepping out the bathroom with his clothes on, the Valkov stopped to hear the sound of people in his room. It was Fawn, Bryan and Spencer – All in there. Why? – He asked himself before going to investigate. He walked up the corridor and pushed open his bedroom door to brace himself with what he was about to see.

"Okay, now just place the camera on there."

"Yes Boss." Bryan winked in a playful tone before attaching the camera on top of the tri-pod. They had set up the camera shooting scene. The best friend shifted his eyes to the intruder and raised an eyebrow. "Your room is the biggest and you were out voted."

"Out voted? I was in the fucking bathroom!" Tala spat and rubbed the towel against his neck. "I cannot believe you guys sometimes."


End file.
